


Alligators and Frappuccinos

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus works at an alligator farm, We're looking at you Remus, dangerous coffee habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: It's a coffee shop AU starring out favorite snek boi and his garbage man who happens to work at an alligator farm - not that Deceit knows that.





	Alligators and Frappuccinos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I seriously love the idea of Remus working in an alligator farm and that's where this entire idea came from. I have no self control and so many wips.  
Someone help me.

There are certain kinds of people someone can expect to see in a coffee shop. Hipsters sitting around tables, catching up with friends, college students sitting in corners to study and drink their seventh coffee that day, moms hoping to grab something to help them make it through the afternoon. All people Remus was absolutely certain would be more than a little irritated at his presence. But he had promised Remy and Emile coffee before the next egg harvest.

He entered the line, shifting uncomfortably as the people in front of him sent dirty glances back at him. He knew the smell of heat and swamp clung to him, the dark scents difficult to wash out of his clothing. Still, he didn’t think they were _that_ bad.

He wasn’t deaf to their whispers, nor was he blind to their movements and looks sent his way. And it wasn’t that it didn’t bother him. But he couldn’t let it bother him. Like the animals he spent each day with, he had to have tough skin.

So he grinned at the people who glared at him. He wriggled his mustache at children who peered at him around their mothers’ legs, winking bruised eyes as they giggled at his silly expressions.

Before long, the horrified women in front of him ordered and moved away, seeming to breathe a sigh of relief as they did. He held back a sigh of his own and stepped forward, meeting the eyes of the most handsome man he had ever seen.

One brown eye, the other shining an almost reptilian gold, glimmered as he approached the counter. Even the birthmark that spread over half the man’s face only served to make him more beautiful.

He didn’t realize he was staring until a smirk slid over those beautiful lips, startling him. “Care to order sometime today?”

He shook himself, plastering a grin across his own face. “Oh yeah! I need a large iced Earl Grey tea with a pump of vanilla, a large iced cold brew latte with a pump of caramel, and a large iced caramel Frappuccino with three shots of espresso and four pumps of caramel.”

The man raised an eyebrow, pausing to study Remus’s face. “Hey, Pat? Have 911 ready. Will that be all for you today?” Behind him, a man who strongly resembled him made a sound of fatherly confusion, hesitantly taking out a phone.

“Yup!” He paid, moving to sit at one of the tables, firing off a message to the other two. Remy was already pissed he had to wake up so early, and Emile was probably talking his ear off about the latest cartoon he had been watching.

From behind the counter, he heard the beginning of an argument.

“Don’t tell me you’re seriously going to make that!”

“Okay. I won’t.”

“I’m serious! It’s got enough sugar and caffeine to put down a horse.”

“I doubt horses should be drinking any of this anyway.”

“That’s not the point, Dee!”

“Two reasonable drinks and a heart attack in a cup!”

Remus snorted, going to the counter. “A heart attack in a cup? Is that what they call this?”

The barista called Dee smirked. “For someone who looks like hell on wheels? That’s exactly what it is.” He passed the drinks over, winking at Remus. “Do me a favor and try not to drop dead before you get wherever you’re going.”

He grinned, winking at him. “I promise to make it back here before even thinking of dropping dead. Now, as much as I’d love to stay, we need to go see Mrs. Patricia today and she is a very impatient lady.”

Dee watched the man leave, not really certain why the man had caught his interest, but… well, there was something interesting about a man who was confident enough to act like he did. He hadn’t missed the glances the other customers had given the man – Remus was his name if he had paid with his own card. They all seemed to be based on his slightly disheveled appearance, but he had only come in, smiled, and minded his own business. Yet he had made every effort to appear friendly to whoever met his eyes…

Still, maybe if the man, who seemed to be a plumber or gardener or something, made more of an effort to clean up… well, maybe then he would be pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Let me know if I should write more of this because I'm still a little on the fence about this work?


End file.
